1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a socket apparatus and, more particularly, to a socket apparatus for firm connection to a pneumatic or electrical tool.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M346494 is a socket for connection to a pneumatic or electrical tool. The socket includes a first section for receiving a mandrel of the pneumatic or electrical tool and a second section for receiving a bit. The first section of the socket includes a vent for releasing pressurized air when the socket is used together with a pneumatic tool. In this case, a detent is provided on the mandrel of the pneumatic tool. The detent is inserted in the vent to keep the socket on the mandrel, and this is however inadequate.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.